


Objections

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Career of Evil, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wedding, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: "If any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace”, the priest said to all present. Without being himself, Strike stepped forward and said her name...





	Objections

**Author's Note:**

> Drove home from work yesterday and once more had an idea for a short Strike/Ellacott one-shot. I wondered myself what would have happend if he had objected and told Robin that he loves her. So this happend... Including a quote to one of my other passions, Sherlock. ;)  
> oh and sorry again for any mistakes, it's not beta-read either :D  
> Enjoy!
> 
> love, Y.

 

He stood in front of the church door and waited for a second. What would he do if she did say no? If she didn't want him here? If she didn’t want him in her life anymore? He would leave. He did want her to be happy after all. Fuck this, he thought and finally entered. There where white flowers that spread a lovely scent. It was a lovely little church and beautifully decorated. He moved down to the end of the aisles where he had a perfect view on the couple. Cormoran held his breath when he saw his partner. She looked stunning. She wore a long-sleeved wedding dress. The upper part was just covered in lace and shoulder free. It was tight and made her curves look perfect. From the hip it was flooding down in soft waves of lace and the back was free. Elegant, sexy and it suited her perfectly. She had put her hair up and a silver hair brooch was holding it up. It was decorated with pearls and sapphires and also held the veil in place. He could see her mum crying happy tears and also, what must be Matthew’s parents, looked quite pleased and happy. He stayed where he was and listened to the priest. Apparently, he had just made it before the vows.

"If any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace”, the priest said to all present.

Without being himself, he stepped forward and said her name. 

The guests turned around in shock and Robin did too. 

“Cormoran”, she mumbled and Matthew already stepped a bit forward, looking angry at the Detective.

“Yes Sir, you objected?”, the priest asked him and only now he realised what he had done.

He was about to crush the wedding! But right now, he didn’t care. He wanted to talk to her, to make things right. She could see that he wanted to be alone with her. He had been beaten up and looked horrible, but nonetheless he was here. After all he had come to her wedding. Happily, she smiled at him and stepped forward. Matthew held her by the arm. 

“Robin, don’t....”

“I just want to talk to him for a second. Please”, she begged him quietly. “This is important.”

He nodded and let her arm go. The young woman looked to the priest who was completely shocked by what was going on. 

“Excuse us for a second”, she said loudly and headed to the Detective. 

She could see the insecurity on his face lift when she stepped to him. Some of the guests started to mumble and gossip about the whole situation. Matthew just hatefully looked at the other man while his wife to be, hurried to the other man. Cormoran smiled and immediately wanted to talk to her.

“Not here”, she said, took his hand and led him outside again.

She knew that people would talk but Robin didn’t care. She was just happy to see him after all that happened. His eyes lingered on her perfect arse while she pulled him outside and into the sun. 

“I’m so sorry Robin”, he said when they stopped a few feet away by a nearby tree. “I truly am. I never intended to push you away. But this case...”

She put a finger on his lips to stop him rambling on. 

“I don’t mind. I’m just happy you’re here today. It would not have been perfect without you.”

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles like he had done it before. He could see her blush. 

“I’m glad I’m here. I’m sorry about this though. About interrupting... I don’t know why I did it.”

“Don’t worry it’s fine.”

“There’s something I always wanted to say, but never said...”

“What is it?”

Strike looked in her wonderful green eyes while getting a bit closer and still holding her hand. She just waited for him to say what he wanted. He caressed her cheek and her breathing hitched at his touch. Robin knew what he wanted to say. What he would probably do. She didn’t stop him. He leaned in carefully kissed her. Robin closed her eyes and waited. It was fantastic. It was a soft and sweet first kiss. Not rushed, not hungry for more. She closed her eyes and leaned closer while her right hand caressed his cheek. After a while he let go and rested his forehead on hers. When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her. Soft, yet scrutinizing how she’d react. Robin smiled and pushed another soft kiss on his lips. 

“Okay?”, he asked. 

“Okay”, she said and for the first time since her brake up with Matthew she felt safe and happy. 

“Do you love him?”, he asked then.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Then why are you doing this? Why are you marrying him?”

Robin broke the contact and stepped a bit back. Why? She had no idea. Because it had felt right? Because she had been sure that he didn’t have any feelings for her? Because he was her boss after all? 

“I should go back in”, she said confused about the current situation.

“Please, don’t...”, he begged her silently. 

“I promised.” He nodded and turned away to head back to the car. “Cormoran!”

The Detective turned back to her and tried to remember this image forever. Robin looked so beautiful in the soft sunlight under the tree, her dress and veil blowing in a soft summer breeze. 

“Will you come back in?”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

With this he started heading back to the car where Shanker was waiting for him. Confused why his friend was back, Shanker opened the door and got out.

“What are you doin’ ‘ere? I thought you’d go to the wedding? What ‘append? “

“Nothing”, Cormoran said sadly. “Let’s go home. I shouldn’t be here.”

"No, you are goin’ back in ’ere! Make things right with her Bunsen. You love her.”

“God help me I do”, he sighed, “but she will marry him. I can’t do anything about it.”

“But that’s why we drove ‘ere in the first place, isn’t it? Change her mind and be yours?”

“It just happened Shanker! I don’t know why I did it...", he said and let his hands slide through his already ruffled hair. 

God, what a mess! He’d probably never see her again. Strike was pretty sure that she wouldn’t work with him anymore after what he had done and said just a few minutes earlier. And even if she would come and work for him again, there would always be something awkward between them from now on.

“Let's go home Shanker”, he once more said and already wanted to open the car door when he saw the other man smile happily.

“Probably just wait for anot’er moment Bunsen”, he said smiling and Cormoran turned around.

There she was. Stunning like before. She quickly made her way to him and flung her arms around him when she arrived. Strike got shoved at the car by her gesture but held her tight. Just when he wanted to say something, she pressed her lips against his once more. This time their kiss was more heated and passionate and he could feel her tears against his cheeks. Why was she crying? What was going on? He shoved her a bit away and this time his look was concerned.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked confused. ”Why are you crying?”

With his thumb he brushed some tears away and let his hand rest against her cheek once more.

“I’m just happy.”

He still didn’t understand what she meant. Shanker laughed and pointed to the church where Matthew was coming outside, looking very angry. Her parents followed and where also not in the slightest happy.

“Seems like someone cancelled the wedding”, Shanker said and Strike looked at her shocked.

“You did? You cancelled the wedding?”

Robin nodded and smiled before she kissed him once more softly. 

“I realised that you were right”, Robin admitted. “It would not have been right, marrying him when I love you.”

“You do?”

Cormoran sounded unsure. He was holding her tight and her hand rested on his chest. She looked at him and he could see in her eyes, that Robin meant what she had said.

“I do. I just didn’t admit it to myself until earlier. I always thought you would never want me. I’m nothing compared to your last girlfriends. But I had to admit that something had changed over the last months. During our trip and the break-up with Matthew... I just... You where there for me. You understood and cared and somehow, I started falling for you without noticing. Maybe even before that...”

“You are everything compared to all the one’s before you. You are beautiful, kind, intelligent and strong and I do love you Robin Venetia Ellacott”, he whispered. “I loved you since I nearly killed you on these stairs.”

She laughed and playfully bumped their noses against each other. 

“And I love you, Cormoran Blue Strike.”

And then they kissed. In front of all those people on the day that should have been her wedding day with Matthew... Yet Robin choose him. The one-legged Detective from Denmark Street.

THE END


End file.
